1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to games and more specifically it relates to a pneumatic ball amusement game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous games have been provided in prior art that are adapted to utilize balls which require people who play the games the combination of skill and chance to master playing the games. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.